Where A Bronx Tale Continues
by starwater09
Summary: C new live after Sonny Death is even more confusing as time goes on.
1. Chapter 1

Where A Bronx Tale Continues...

C Pov

A lot of people who have heard my story always ask what happen after Sonny's funeral . They ask how long did Jane and I last one month two or the rest of our lives? What about our neighborhoods our friends what about them? What about my father what happen with our relationship? Well I tell cause I'm tried of people hounding so listen up and I'll tell you the rest of my story this is how

A Bronx Tale Continued for me ...

**This is going to be it for now hopeful if there are enough reviews I will continue this story I really want some feed back**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one a Whole New Set Of Friends part one

Well I got one review and that enough for me to continue this story. I have to warn every one that the chapters are going have a lot of Calogero's thoughts more then anything but its just to move the story along. I don't own A Bronx Tale or Planet of the Apes just my OCs

C POV

After Sonny's, Slick, Aldo, Crazy Mario, and Ralphie funerals I did not know what I was going do with myself. Even though the guys were my friends since I was a kid a part of me finally felt free like they were holding me back but I didn't know it until they were dead. Some times I wished that Sonny had made all of us get out of the car but I knew that would never happen even if Sonny some how knew they were going to die that night I know in my heart that Sonny would have let them go; Sonny loved me like he would his own son not them and that had always made me happy to know this. But one of the things I had come to realized was that I needed to find my place in the world but I had know idea were I was heading. Without the guys there I started going back to school and I mean really going to school. I know Sonny would have wanted it that way he always told me to get an education and if it was the last thing I do I would make him and my father proud by not wasting my talent.

Little did I know that this decision would be one of the greatest decisions I could have ever made for without the guys I no longer had friends with me at school at first it didn't matter cause I had Jane which is great but sometimes you need some one to hang out with besides your girlfriend, and it was not easy to make friends since every one in school knew we were together and lets just say there was a lot of tension but I was not gonna give her up for any thing shes one of the great ones and nothing else would ever change that. I can't tell ya it was easy I got into so many fights with other Italians and Blacks that I started to lost count. But after they saw that I was not going to back down the fights went down not stop but went down and I was happy for that.

Then one day it happen Jane made a new friend named Cleo and boy was she something else. Just like Jane she was Black but I swear the couldn't be more opposite Jane was classy Cleo was sassy and I mean really sassy the way she walks and talks is out of this world and at first I thought we would never get along. The reason why Cleo being a big deal is not just because she was Jane's new friend but the boyfriend that she had his name was Hector and he was Puerto Rican. While Cleo and Hector's relationship was not as big of a problem as mine and Jane there was still trouble and fights because of them and like me and Jane they were gonna stick together matter what. Hector was a nice guy and smart to studied more then I think Sonny did in his life time and he had a reason behind it too he wanted to be a doctor to help people. Which I could see him doing unlike Cleo though Hector was a very calm guy it took a lot to get him angry and when he got made it was almost deadly (he didn't have all those muscles for nothin). Me and Hector became good friends and I was happy for that Jane, Cleo, Hector and I would hang out after school talk about are dreams and the future but are group was not complete just yet.

One day me and Hector were walking down the halls in school trying to agree on a movie to see with our girls.

" I'm telling you Hector that the girls would love to see 'Planet of the Apes'!"

" And I'm telling you Calogero that the girls won't especially Cleo she'll go on about how Black people are called apes through out the whole movie it will make us look bad and you know how long that girl can hold a grudge" Hector explains

" Yeah your right Cleo would be saying sassy things though that whole flick" I sigh

"She is not that sassy Calogero" Hector argues

"Come on Hector you know I love Cleo but she is!"

"Come on Calogero"

"Just hear me out ok"

"Fine"

"Remember the time when we took the girls out to eat and me and Jane where sitting together in one table and you and Cleo were sitting at the other next to us, when our order was done you and I both went up to get the food and when we got back Cleo was sitting in my seat and would not get up and what did she say when we got there Hector..."

Hector signs "She laugh and said Fuck you I took your seat"

"Fuck you I took your seat, you know I love that girl she's one of my best friends but that girl has a sassy mouth on her"

"Yea Yea I get it let's get back to which movie were going see with them before I start bring things up about your girlfriend!"

"You know you got nothing to say Hector Jane's to..." I did not realized Hector stopped walking and kept on talking "and you know that Jane just..."

"Shhh" Hector whispers

"Whatcha doing shhhing me for don't shhhish me"

"I heard something in there"Hector whispers and points to the janitor's closet.

"In there?" I whisper back "Yessssssss" "Ok ok what do you think it is?"

"I don't know?"

"Well then lets find out" I open the door and Hector and I gasped at what we were seeing. Just from opening the door had changed every thing.

To be continue...

please read and review


End file.
